LoE & HFH Rewrite
by kittycatz22
Summary: This is a rewrite/combination of Lord of Eleven and Hogwarts Fifth House. Harry discovers after second year that he has a lot of tittles and he must find a consort for each tittle before his 15th birthday. He will make changes to both the coming war and Hogwarts.


Sorry it took so long for the first chapter. I work long hours and have very little free time. I would like for all my readers to know a few things. 1. A new poll will be posted the same day as a new chapter. 2. I still don't have a name for the story so if anyone has an idea let me know. 3. results for each poll will be released in the following chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes it was late when I wrote this.

So with that aside. I do not own anything. Everything is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Harry had received a letter from Gringotts two days before the end of his second year at Hogwarts. They had requested a meeting the day he returned home for the summer. He tried to decide how to get the Dursley's to take him to the Leaky Cauldron instead of home. Then he relized what to do. He wrote to Gringotts and asked for 5,000 pounds. He figured if he gave them money in exchange for taking him there and hopefully never seeing him again.

He hadn't told anyone about the upcoming meeting. He didn't feel like it was any of their business. So when he got off the train at Kings Cross he said a quick goodbye to his friends and went in search of the Dursley's.

"Boy what took you so long?"

"I had to make sure I had what I needed."

With that he pulled a money pouch out of his pocket.

"This is for you guys if you do a favor for me. I promise that the only times you'll see me after this is if I need you or Aunt Petunia to sign anything. There is 5,000 pounds. All you have to do is take me to the Leaky Couldron on Charing Cross Road."

"You promise that we wont see you again?"

"I will try my best. That is all I will say."

"Fine. Get in the car. I better have the money before you get out of the car."

With that the two walked to Vernon's car. It was a quiet car ride and as soon as they arrived Harry grabbed his things from the trunk and then threw the bag onto the passenger side seat. Vernon just gave a grunt and then drove away.

Harry turned towards the pub and took a breath. This could very well be a goodbye to the muggle world for him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When Harry entered Gringotts he went to the first available teller and waited for him to notice him. When the Goblin finally looked up he was surprised to see a wizard just standing there waiting. Normally they demanded to be seen right away.

"How can I help you wizard?"

"I got a letter requesting a meeting as soon as I got back from Hogwarts."

"Is that so. Name?"

"Harry Potter"

The Goblin took a closer look at him. That is when he saw the lighning bolt scar.

"Of course. I will have Griphook take you to meet your account manager. He is waiting for you."

As soon as Harry turned around there was Griphook.

"This way Mr. Potter."

Harry followed him out of the lobby and down one of the many hallways. He figured if he wasn't following a Goblin he would get lost. Harry almost bumped into Griphook because he was so absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Just go in he is waiting."

With that Griphook left Harry at the door. Harry looked at it. It was a plain door with the words Potter Accounts Manager. With that Harry opened the door and entered.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. I have been expecting you since the moment you reentered the Wizarding World. When we realized you were finishing your second year we took the right steps to get you here."

"I wasn't aware I even had an account manager."

"Please sit down. This meeting will take a while."

With that Harry sat down in the empty chair in front of the desk.

"Now then before we get started on everything else I believe we should take an inheritance test. This will help me manage your accounts better. For all we know you could be a Lord to more than just Potter. Any questions?"

"A few. What's your name? I should know the name of the person in charge of my accounts. What is an inheritance test?"

"My name is Sharpclaw. And an inheritance test will just show us what tittles you can claim. There are other tests we can take once we know this."

"I'll take it."

With that Sharpclaw pulled a bowl with runes on it out of the top drawer alongside a sky blue potion, a piece of parchment and a dagger with runes. He poured the potion into the bowl.

"You need to put three drops of blood into the potion using this dagger. Once it turns dark blue I will place the parchment into the potion. It will absorb the potion and reveal all the tittles."

He then handed the dagger to Harry. Harry pricked his pointer finger on his left hand and let three drops of blood fall into the bowl. As soon as the last drop entered the bowl the cut healed itself. The potion turned dark blue almost instantly. Sharpclaw placed the parchment into the bowl. Then they waited. Five minutes later the parchment had absorbed all the potion and Sharpclaw removed it. He read it and then passed it to Harry.

"That is quite a list of tittles you can claim."

 **Inheritance Test Results**

 **Harrison James Potter**

 **Heir to the Legendary House of Pendragon**

 **Heir to the Legendary House of Hogwarts**

 **Heir to the Legendary and Exalted House of Peverell**

 **Heir to the Legendary and Exalted House of Emrys**

 **Heir to the Legendary and Exalted House of Le Fey**

 **Heir to the Exalted House of Gryffindor**

 **Heir to the Exalted House of Ravenclaw**

 **Heir to the Exalted House of Hufflepuff**

 **Heir to the Exalted House of Slytherin**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient House of Flamel**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **Heir to the Noble House of Evans**

 **Heir to the Noble House of Lupin**

Harry was shocked. How could he be the heir to so many tittles.

"As you are the last of many of these tittles you can claim them now. As for the others you are the only member eligible for them as the other menbers can not or have already givin up the tittle. I have already requested for the rings to be brought up. Along with a magical chain."

Harry looked at him weird.

"A magical chain?"

"Yes I believe that you don't like attention. As such once you claim the tittles you can put the rings on the chain and wear it around your neck. Only you will know whats on it unless you tell someone. Otherwise all they will see is a plain chain."

"Thank you."

Just then in walked Griphook with the ring boxes. He placed them on the desk and then left.

"Just place them on your left ring finger. You will feel a slight tingle if they accept you or a burning pain if they reject you. Start from the highest ranking and go down to the lowest ranking tittle."

Harry did as told. Not a single ring burned his finger. After every ring accepted him he would then slip it onto the magical chain. After the last one he placed it around his neck and looked at Sharpclaw.

"Is there a way to find out how I was able to claim them all?"

"An extended family tree. It will cost 15 galleons."

"I'll do it. What do I need to do."

Sharpclaw removed 14 potions from a different desk drawer from the first. They were all clear. He then pulled out the same dagger from the inheritance test.

"Just put three drops of blood into each vial. With each vial think of the family you want the tapestry made for. Griphook will then take them to the tapestry room. There a tapestry for each tittle will be made. Just let me label them so they know what families tree they need."

He quickly added a label to each vial and then handed the dagger to Harry. Harry did as told. After the drops had entered the vials they would change colors. In the end there was a rainbow of colors. As soon as the cut healed Griphook entered the room and collected the vials and then left.

"It is getting late and you need your rest. It will take a few weeks for the tapastries. I booked you a room at the Dragon's Den in Vertic Alley. Here is a portkey that will take you straight to your room. It will return you to my office at 11 tomorrow morning. Dinner and breakfast have already been arranged to come to your room. Have a nice night and I will see you tomorrow."


End file.
